Wolf Crossing
by riah alice drake
Summary: Show Crossed work in progress. The truth behind who enchanted Red's cloak, what happens when a Wolf, a succubus, and an Emerald City hero meet up and just some of my normal crazy ideas trying to get out of my head and into the world.


"Here…I smell a drink." Ruby directed instinctively pulling her hood up over her head after a fast look skyward told her that wherever they had landed the full moon was just a day or two away at the least.

"Are you trying to get me drunk Red?" Dorothy grinned sliding her hand into Ruby's as she followed her into the bar. "Mayb…." Ruby laughed but stopped mid-step inhaling deeply as she pulled Dorothy to a stop beside her. "What? What's wrong?" the Kansas girl asked as she saw the hint of gold color in her girlfriend's eyes.

"Wolf' Red answered flatly tightening her hand around Dorothy's "its fresh…." She calculated taking another deep breath. "Well that's good, right?" her girlfriend asked curiously.

A cluster of people near the door shot the new duo strange looks. The two took a few more steps toward the bar. "Another human…" a red-head sneered to one of her companions jutting her chin in Dorothy's direction. Ruby shot them an odd look.

"In the red…" an accented tone called from the bar. "Where did you get such a fine cloak?" the man asked, "It was a gift," Ruby answered promptly lowering her hood slowly as he held her eyes. "From whom?" the man at the bar questioned.

"that will cost you a drink." Dorothy cut in defiantly earning a humored half smile from the bartender. He pulled two glasses out from under the bar and placed them on the smooth wooden surface. "She with you?" he asked with a raised eyes brow as he gestured to Dorothy with a dish towel covered hand as he paused in whipping down the bar.

"Yeah, She's with me. Is that a problem?" Ruby asked protective annoyance clear in her voice as she slid into a seat at the counter. She turned when her keen hearing picked up on more whispered chatter around them sliding closer to her true love defensively when she saw that most of the bar was staring at them again.

"The human has been claimed," the bartender announced deep authority layering his voice as he glared around the vicinity. "Everyone go back to your drinks." He added when he noticed that several if the darker fae kept eyeing the new human a bit too much from the other side of the bar.

"Excuse me? What exactly do you mean by that?" Dorothy spats but she can't help the smile at Red's possessive tone when her claim was questioned. "What…if people don't drink then I'm out of business." He commented trying to lighten the mood.

Ruby glanced around the bar again and inhaled deeply closing her eyes as she let her animal senses take over. So many different smells she was practically drowning in all the scents around her; then, she realized, not all of them were human. She could only pick out two; one was Dorothy and the other was getting stronger by the second.

"So, you're the girl trying to steal my only human game around here huh?" a too perky voice asked as she dropped into the open seat on Dorothy's other side. "Kenzi be nice." The bartender scolded fatherly "I am being nice Trickster." Kenzi shot back childishly while at the same time she was reaching back behind the bar for the scotch.

"You believe this guy?" Kenzi asked pulling the stopper out of the bottle with her teeth making the farm girl force a laugh as she shrugged. "Never met him before so I wouldn't really know."

"We should talk." 'Trickster' said leaning in closer to the wolf. "About what? We just came in for a drink." Ruby questioned warily as she downed hers quickly. "I know why you wear that cloak." he winked at her. Ruby's eyes went wide nearly choking on her second shot as she gasped into her drink, "Red?" Dorothy asked hitting her on the back before Ruby waved her off her watery eyes still locked on the bartender.

"Please?" he gestures for her to follow him into the back room as she stood up, but stopped and turned back to Dorothy. "She'll be safe." He promised honestly when Red's eyes flashed to Dorothy, worry and love clear in her gaze before her eyes found his again.

"Alright." Ruby nodded reluctantly "I'll be back soon." She whispered pressing a kiss to Dorothy's hairline then followed the barkeep into the back room.

"Before we get down to business I think introductions are in order." Ruby insisted as soon as the door closed behind her. "Of course." The short man nodded gesturing for her to take a seat in one of the overstuffed but still comfortable looking armchairs. "Fitzpatrick Mac Morrigan. But I prefer to be called Trick." He greeted "Ruby…but everyone just calls me Red." She smiled back taking his outstretched hand.

"You're cloak…may I examine it?" Trick asked curiously "It looks familiar." He explained when Ruby froze hesitantly. "I don't think that's really wise," Ruby answered pulling the fabric tighter around her.

"The moon isn't completely full yet…your other half shouldn't be a problem right now." Trick soothed giving her another knowing smile "Now you said before that this was a gift. Who gave it to you?" he probed as Red untied the clasp slowly "My grandmother." She answered still nervous about giving up her hood so easily to someone she didn't really know with the full moon was so close.

"You said your name was Ruby…. what is your last name?" the shorter man questioned taking the cloak gingerly from the wolf sitting across from him. "Lucas. Ruby Lucas."

Trick's eyes widened slightly at the name as his fingers caressed the smooth fabric in his lap. "So, your grandmother would be the Widow Lucas but most people know her better as Granny, correct?" He elaborated a shy smile creeping over his lips when Red nodded. "But, how would you?" she asked

"Because…. I'm the one that enchanted it for her." the bartender answered plainly holding up part of the cloak up by its shoulders.

Red's mouth hung open as her hazy mind wrapped around the new information until something much more pressing caught her attention. Her nostrils flaring when she picked up on the woodsy musk of another wolf in the vicinity.

"My name's Dyson."

Ruby's ears homed in on the newcomer's voice in seconds mostly because of the soft growl lacing the tone that only a wolf could detect. _'He better not be thinking what his tone suggested'_ the wolf snapped in the back of her mind as she listened harder.

"Dorothy Gale."

Red's eyes flashed gold at the deep chuckle the name earned but let the steady rhythm of her girlfriend's heartbeat calm the sudden jealous anger in the pit of Red's stomach.

"Dorothy…Gale?" the gruff tone asked in amusement "I know right I mean how amazeballs in that." Kenzi gushed earning a low chuckle from the Oz hero. "Then you're not…" Dyson joked

"From around here? You could say that." her girl laughed stopping him before he could finish his thought and Red knew just from her tone that Dorothy was rolling her eyes as she took another drink the sound of the liquid sloshing in the half-empty pint glass was like sandpaper against Ruby's sensitive hearing.

"It's not safe to be in here unprotected." The wolf cautioned "Um I resent that remark buddy boy." Kenzi barked "She's with me and you know I can hold my own." The other human in the bar said proudly clumsily catching herself when she almost slipped off her bar stool as she tried to stand up.

"Whatever you say Kenzi." Dyson cooed in a brotherly kind of voice. "You know if you want to win at this you have to change your stance." he continued casually after hearing Dorothy's defeated groan and Kenzi's whispered 'Yes." At Dorothy's missed hit at the dart board.

"I know what to do I'm just a bit distracted right now." Her girl defended not even noticing that the other wolf was still trying to hit on her and her words were just as good as an invitation to the Alpha male.

"Here let me." He offered coolly causing Red to bolt out of her seat leaving Trick hanging mid-sentence as the wolf sprinted back to the bar as fast as she could.

Dyson inhaled deeply and Kenzi noticed his eyes doing his glowing wolf thing as Dorothy stepped up to take her next shot.

"What the hells?" Kenzi yelped at the blur of black and red. "Ruby?" Dorothy asked her next shot missing in her surprise as she looked over at the pair in nervous aspersion

"Normally I'd go for a drink first." The wolf chuckled as Ruby shoved him back into a support beam. "It wasn't what you think okay just take a breath, Wolfie." Dorothy pleaded knowing how territorial Red was but also knowing it was also due to the closeness to 'Wolf's time' that was mostly to blame as well. "Hang on where's your cloak?" she questioned just noticing it while her wolf pressed her nose against the strange man's neck as he was doing the same to her hair.

It was only Kenzi's loud whistle several heartbeats later that broke them apart with a shared annoyed growl. "Yeah hi…what's with the creepy sniffing fest?" the human asked watching as both wolves' eyes faded from golden to their normal blue/green as Ruby let Dyson go with shaking fingers and backed up several steps.

"Cause if it's some kind of wolf foreplay thing I'm saying this right now. Get A Freaking Room." Kenzi ordered. "Oh sorry." She added timidly seeing the hurt look on Dorothy's face before the hero schooled her features into an emotionless mask.

"It's not like that," Dyson answered his voice a bit too shaky for both woman's liking. "It was just…" he grunted

"There you are." Trick interrupted breaking the strange tension in the small group. "You forgot this." The bar owner announced holding out Red's cloak to her. "Thanks." the wolf breathed taking her hood back with a relieved sigh.

"Whow….." Dyson gaped looking at the scarlet cloak with a mix of shock and curiosity.

"Ruby Lucas." Red introduced throwing the velveted cape back around her shoulders but keeping her distance from the other wolf this time.

"But her friends can call her Red." Kenzi told him happily earning a jealous "defiantly _Not_ allowed" from Dorothy, as she talked into her beer glass.

"You're in my way." The Kansas girl growled grabbing Kenzi's half full beer draining it down in one gulp then throwing her next dart harder barley missing Dyson's shoulder before the projectile burying itself deep into the board has the shifter scrambled away.

"Going to need another pitcher here Trickster." Kenzi guessed noticing the shift in the atmosphere. "Three…" Dorothy corrected pulling the darts out of the board forcefully. "Dyson go help Trick," Kenzi ordered slapping the shifter on the shoulder as she not so subtly pushed him after Trick's retreating form. "Don't make me put you in the dog house." the warrior threatened when the wolf just gave her an annoyed glance. "Corner go now." She snapped

"Whatever you command my lady," Dyson answered with a nod as he noticed Hale just coming into the bar over by the pool table giving him the out he needed to get a safe distance from a vengeful looking Kenzi.

"So, are you going to be mad at me all night?" Ruby asked when her girlfriend purposefully avoided her gaze as she took her position in front of the dartboard again. "Depends." Dorothy answered coldly "You and that other wolf going to try and get together again." She asked punctuating her question with a dead center hit to the point board.

"Come on Gale." Kenzi groaned


End file.
